Thousand Fold
by World Domination Committee
Summary: Have you ever wanted an anime that goes over all anime. Well the Protagonist ,Ryusei, is in an organizations hat crosses over dimensions to other anime to keep the power balanced. Ryusei joins the mysterious organizations or keys to his past and to gain strength from the new worlds
1. Chapter 1

_"Ryusei please step forward"yelled #1. A young man who looked to be 17 wearing all black with 2 swords on his back walked up to the man who called out to him.#1- "Today is your first day in the World Domination Committee and as such we will be replacing your name and issuing you a number. Do you accept this?" Ryusei-"Just go ahead this is taking way to long." #1-"You will be given a number by your strength and energy level." Ryusei-"Are you so impressed that you're gonna give me your number?" Ryusei glared at #1 as if he was ready to kill. #1 sighed and ignored Ryusei's glare. #1-"Well since you are new I'm gonna let this go. You're free to go and explore if you want #35." Ryusei looked down in dissapointment. Ryusei-"Well I don't want to be a high rank anyway it's just more work. Plus I have a place I want to go." #1 -" be back and ready for a mission in a week and here's your pass card." Ryusei walked out of the room and to a teleporter. A girl with red hair and a sniper on her back stops him. Mysterious Girl" Aren't you going to at least stop at your new room before going out #35?" Ryusei-"Oh. Interesting. How did you know who I was." Mysterious Girl-" My power allows me to study a persons traits and I scanned your strength and ranked you and Ive never seen your face here." Ryusei smirks at the girl. Ryusei-" I like your power. Its very interesting Ms. Akira or should I say #45." #45-" how did you ..." Ryusei-" I guessed...bye" Ryusei walked out and used the teleporter. Inside the teleporter it was just a huge white space and a voice called out. Teleporter-" Present I.D verification, destination, destination password and pass card." Ryusei-" #35 I.D 31196 Destination 5441523 password tenjou tenghe. Ryusei flashes his card and it shines. From the light comes a portal and Ryusei steps through to see that he is in a worn down old building. The voice in the teleporter is still talking to him. Teleporter-" Since this is your first time teleporting I will inform you that this specific spot is the return point. All you have to do is flash your card and say return" Ryusei-" I got it. I got it. Now let me go." He left to walk around and look around the town. Ryusei-" 1 week to find what I'm looking for. This is gonna be fun. LETS START THE HUNT! -to be continued _


	2. Chapter 2

Ryusei-" There isn't much to see in this place. I've been walking around for an hour and there's only delinquents and thugs." As Ryusei looks around he bumps into a blonde boy. Blonde kid-" Hey watch where you're going dumbass." Ryusei-" Sorry can you say that again. Blonde kid-"I called you a dumbass. Are you mentally retarded?" Ryusei-" Sorry it's just that everybody that calls me something like that ends up dead so I just wanted to make sure." Blonde kid-" Are you picking a fight with me? You must not know who I am!" Ryusei sighed turning his back to the blonde kid. Ryusei-" like I care to fight a little weakling who is too stupid to realize when he's outmatched. I can beat you using only one finger." Blonde kid-" What did you say. You must really wanna die." All of a sudden a dark skinned boy walked up. Dark skinned boy-" Hey Nagi are you picking another fight. We seriously don't have time for this." Nagi-" Don't worry I can end this in 3 seconds flat." Ryusei-" Oh that's great. I was thinking the exact same thing." They glared at each other ready to fight. Nagi clicked his teeth and stopped glaring. Nagi-" I won't kick your ass cause I'm in a good mood today. Come on let's go Bob." Nagi and Bob walked away but Bob turned around and whispered to himself. Bob-" Why do I feel this pressure from him... It's telling me if Nagi had fought him... Nagi-" Bob what's taking you so long." Bob left with Nagi and were soon out of sight. Ryusei-" Man and I was looking for a warm up. That kid wasn't bad but had nothing interesting that I could steal. Maybe I should put #45's power to good use. I couldn't let her see my power so I didn't get a chance to memorize it yet." Ryusei pulled out a card from his pocket and looked at it. Ryusei-" oh so her power is called hawk eyes. It's able to identify others. Talk about being lucky." The card glowed and vanished and Ryusei called out. Ryusei-" Hawk Eyes." Ryusei opened his eyes and saw information on everyone surrounding him. Ryusei-" This isn't good enough." Ryusei climbed a high building and looked down searching through the city. He started to run from roof top to roof top searching. After 2 hours of searching he stopped and took a break. Ryusei realized that it was getting dark . Ryusei-" I wonder where I can sleep tonight. I'm not on official business so I have no reservations for a place to stay." He looked to the side and realized he had stopped near a school. Ryusei sighed to himself. Ryusei-" this will have to do for now." Ryusei went into the school and looked around for a place to lay low. He stopped at a dojo near the school building and slept there for the night. When the morning came Ryusei was woken up by a loud voice. Loud boy-" WAKE UP. I SAID WAKE UP." Ryusei sat up. Ryusei-" Shut up. Your way too loud." Loud boy-" what are you doing in here. I'm the Captain of the kendo club and I don't like you using our club as your personal bedroom." Ryusei-" Are you going to do something about it?" Loud Kid-" now you've said it. Take him down!" All the clubs members ran at him with their wooden swords. Ryusei drew his sword and defeating the whole kendo club in one swing. Ryusei-" I have a sword too it's real so be careful. You guys are lucky I just used the back of my sword." The kendo club Captain shrieked in fear and ran away screaming that he would pay for that. After washing himself in the showers and putting on his clothes he started to walk out of the dojo but he was stopped by a little girl. Little girl-" so you must be the one causing trouble. You should really know your place." Ryusei-" I didn't know they had a primary primary school near here. Sorry little girl I'm busy at the moment. Little girl-" you will regret saying that." All of a sudden the little girls grew into a much older look. Ryusei stared in suprise. Ryusei-" wow that's a cool trick." Little girl-" You can call me Maya. I heard you were causing a disturbance so I came to take a look." Ryusei-" Maya Natsume! Great this may be easier than I thought." Maya-" What?" Ryusei-" I'm basically looking for somebody and that somebody is called Aya Natsume, your sister. Now if you could point me in the right direction it would be great." Maya-" like hell I will. But don't worry. This will be over before you know it.  
-to be continued-


End file.
